barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney Live in New York City / Barney's Imagination Island (Standard Version)
1994 for 1999 Opening Previews * Lyrick Studios FBI Warning * Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning * Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Standard Version) Part 1 to 72 * Part 1: Intro and Barney is a Dinosaur (1994 Version) * Part 2: BLINYC - Chapter 1 * Part 3: The More We Get Together (1994 Version) * Part 4: BLINYC - Chapter 2 * Part 5: Mr Knickerbocker (1994 Version) * Part 6: BLINYC - Chapter 3 * Part 7: Ring Around the Rosy (1994 Version) * Part 8: BLINYC - Chapter 4 * Part 9: My Yellow Blankey (1994 Version) * Part 10: BLINYC - Chapter 5 * Part 11: The Barney Bag (1994 Version) * Part 12: BLINYC - Chapter 6 * Part 13: The Winkster Song (1994 Version) * Part 14: BLINYC - Chapter 7 * Part 15: She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain (1994 Version) * Part 16: BLINYC - Chapter 8 * Part 17: The BJ's Song (1994 Version) * Part 18: BLINYC - Chapter 9 * Part 19: Take Me Out to the Ball Game (1994 Version) * Part 20: BLINYC - Chapter 10 * Part 21: The Rain Medley (1994 Version) * Part 22: BLINYC - Chapter 11 * Part 23: If All the Raindrops (1994 Version) * Part 24: BLINYC - Chapter 12 * Part 25: And the Green Grass Grows All Around (1994 Version) * Part 26: BLINYC - Chapter 13 * Part 27: I Am a Fine Musician (1994 Version) * Part 28: BLINYC - Chapter 14 for End of Act 1 and Start of Act 2 * Part 29: Boom Boom Ain't Great to Be Crazy (1994 Version) * Part 30: BLINYC - Chapter 15 * Part 31: The Wheels on the Bus (1994 Version) * Part 32: BLINYC - Chapter 16 * Part 33: Three Little Monkeys (1994 Version) * Part 34: BLINYC - Chapter 17 * Part 35: Do You're Ears Hang Low (1994 Version) * Part 36: BLINYC - Chapter 18 * Part 37: The Airplane Song (1994 Version) * Part 38: BLINYC - Chapter 19 * Part 39: Me and My Teddy (1994 Version) * Part 40: BLINYC - Chapter 20 * Part 41: Four Little Ducks (1994 Version) * Part 42: BLINYC - Chapter 21 * Part 43: My Aunt Came Back (1994 Version) * Part 44: BLINYC - Chapter 22 * Part 45: London Bridge (1994 Version) * Part 46: BLINYC - Chapter 23 * Part 47: The Star Medley (1994 Version) * Part 48: BLINYC - Chapter 24 * Part 49: Please and Thank You (1994 Version) * Part 50: BLINYC - Chapter 25 * Part 51: Everyone is Special (1994 Version) * Part 52: BLINYC - Chapter 26 * Part 53: Barney Live in New York City Credits * Part 54: Barney's Imagination Island Intro * Part 55: BII - Chapter 1 * Part 56: Just Imagine (1994 Version) * Part 57: BII - Chapter 2 * Part 58: Sailing Medley (1994 Version) * Part 59: BII - Chapter 3 * Part 60: That's What an Island Is (1994 Version) * Part 61: BII - Chapter 4 * Part 62: Jungle Adventure (1994 Version) * Part 63: BII - Chapter 5 * Part 64: The Tinkerputt's Song (1994 Version) * Part 65: BII - Chapter 6 * Part 66: If You're Happy and You Know It (1994 Version) * Part 67: BII - Chapter 7 * Part 68: Just Imagine (Reprise, 1994 Version) * Part 69: BII - Chapter 8 * Part 70: It's Good to Be Home (1994 Version) * Part 71: BII - Chapter 9 * Part 72 and Final Part: Barney's Imagination Island Credits Coming Be Still Later on YouTube!!!!!!!! Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Episodes * Barney Live in New York City * Barney's Imagination Island